


Doctors Make the Worst Patients

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: Star Trek Drabbles [12]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Chicken Soup, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sick Character, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: The label on the tin does not lie.





	

Bones coughed pitifully. He really hated being sick. There was nothing worse than being kicked out of his own sickbay. His sickbay! 

He was going to fire Nurse Chapel when he could yell again.

Kick him out for being sick? Bullshit! He knew how to keep himself sanitary. Besides, it was a sickbay, where the hell else was he supposed to go? And so what if he did work, he was sitting and 'resting', wasn't he?

'Contagious my ass', he thought, as yet another cough escaped his lungs, this time accompanied by a sad little sneeze, more liquid than air.

And to add injury to insult, she'd not only banished him, but banished him to Spock and Jim's care! He didn't give a shit who he was dating, he was a damn doctor and could take care of himself!

He certainly didn't need care from a hobgoblin and a... a kid!

The slide of the door opening drifted to him with the click of precise footfalls and he shoved his face further into Spock's pillow (if he was stuck in one of their rooms, it damn well wasn't going to be Jim's. Things grew in there). 

The Vulcan entered the room quietly, probably wasn't sure if he was asleep or not. He was nearly silent as he walked to the bed and cool fingers slid over the back of Bones' neck.  
"Mmmph."

The fingers shifted, rubbing slow circles into his hairline, "Leonard?"

"Mm."

"Are you feeling better?"

He snorted, which wasn't as impressive as he'd hoped with his stuffed nose, "Does it look like I'm feeling better?"

At least that shut him up.

Bones considered making Spock stop touching him, but the ministrations did seem to be helping his headache. 

Maybe dating the two idiots wasn't such a bad idea after all...

Maybe. 

Probably not.

Damn, he must really have a fever.

He didn't really have the energy to stop Spock anyways. He'd just let him do it for a little while longer...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spock continued sitting on his bed next to the doctor, moving to rub circles into the man's back even after he fell asleep. Though he obviously still had a fever, Bones was shivering under the many blankets that had been piled atop him. Spock briefly considered the merits of getting more, but reasoned if the number was not sufficient yet, more would likely still be inadequate.

"Raise room temperature to 85 degrees Fahrenheit." 

It was still cooler than he'd prefer, but humans operated better under colder temperatures than Vulcans and considering Leonard was inhabiting his room for ten hours, thirty-eight minutes, and twenty-nine seconds longer than he himself was, it was only logical to keep the room at a human's desired temperatures. 

After watching the shivers not abating, Spock pulled the covers back and slid in, wrapping himself around his sick lover.

There was a possibility body heat would help where blankets had not.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jim wrapped up Alpha shift with a smile at his crew.

Finally! They'd been traveling through empty space for forever and he was about ready to start drastic measures to end his boredom. 

Time to go check on Bones.

Jim wasn't sure what he'd expected when he walked into Spock's quarters, but it definitely wasn't the sight of his two favorite officers in bed together, fully clothed and sound asleep.

They could be so cheesy sometimes.

Taking a quick picture, he decided to join the snuggle fest, grinning even as he drifted asleep.  



End file.
